


turn to dust (or to gold)

by hyewon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe- PJO Fusion, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, PJO AU, Slow Burn, lil bit of this and lil bit of that, they'll go through some stuff okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewon/pseuds/hyewon
Summary: Lena couldn't quite believe it. If it would have been aliens, sure, she could see it. After all, it was impossible that Earth was the only habitable planet with the infinite amount of universes and dimensions out there. But gods?orthe pjo au no one needsps i suck at summaries





	1. Blowing Up the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of the story, most of the original pjo characters don't exist and some are my own. also heads up, english is not my first language and i don't have a beta, so there will be mistakes. as you may see, i took the title from fall out boy's "centuries"
> 
> mostly lenas POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the result of me being bored and daydreaming a lot. usually i don't write down my ideas because they tend to fade away or there's a lack of development, but i decided to give this one a try, so please bare with me.

Lena never liked flying. There was no reason for it, she just didn't. She understood the necessity of it, of course, since her mother had had the great idea to send her to boarding school in _fucking Ireland_ and it was the fastest way to travel. Going by sea wasn't really appealing to Lena either (she didn't want to dwell on the idea of possibly feeling nauseous too much), so she found herself stuck with flying for as long as she could remember. Every time she arrived from or at home, a sense of relief washed her body, with a rush of slight giddiness for seeing Lex again, or a determinition to ace all of her classes at school yet again.

She could feel that sensation crawling back to her body as the plane landed, strong and rough. It had been a rather uneventful flight from Ireland, with Lena sleeping almost through out all of it, but the last couple of hours that she had spent it awake, hadn't been as bad as a few Lena had had before. Actually, it had been an uneventful year so far; Lena was the top of her class, as always, she got a brand new set of tools for Christmas (she asumed they were from Lex, Lillian wouldn't spend money on her unless she deemed it absolutely necessary or to keep her own reputation as a "mother"), and Lena won the science fair (again).

She was sort of expecting a change this summer, something that would get her away from her rutine and could actually make her feel alive and changelled. Lena didn't want it too much though, after all, you always have to be careful with what you wish for.

As soon as she got out of baggage claim, Lena found Lex among the crowd, tall, muscular and... well, bald, in his elegant suit. He smiled at her with his white, shiny teeth, and Lena found herself smiling back, picking up the pace of her walk to reach him faster. Lex circuled her shoulders with his arms and hugged her tightly, just as Lena's hands gripped with a strong hold the back of his jacket.

"I missed you, Lee" Lex breathed in her ear. Lena leaned back so that she could look and smile at him properly.

"I missed you too, buddy." she replied. Lex laughed loudly at the term of endearment.

"You are such a little brat. Glad that that hasn't changed through the years." He said playfully.

"Well, I certainly have the brains for it. None of this," Lena tapped the side of her head for emphasis "is a bluff."

Lex shook his head, and grabbed Lena's suitcase. "Come on sis, lets go get one of those greasy burgers you like so much." Lena frowned. 

"Don't you have work at LuthorCorp? I know you are busy most of the time." she asked, her still present accent shining through. 

"Nah, I told Crystal to clear my schedule for the day. Work can wait, you are more important." Lex gave her a sheepish, charming grin, and Lena's smile could only stretch.

Then the wall exploded, sending huge pieces of stone and glass all over the place, and ruining their moment.

Lena never would have imagined on the plane from Ireland to New York that she'd have someone else waiting for her besides Lex, even less would she have expected them to be as unpleasant as they were (she had learn a long time ago that Lillian had better things to do than to pick her daughter up from the airport).

Although unpleasant was a huge understatement.

"What the actual fuck" she breathed, completely baffled.

A creature (that, according to some myths, seemed to be a cyclops) wearing just some kind of sheet which covered its naughty parts, entered through the destroyed wall where a convenience store used to be, and scrutinized the panicked crowds with half hearted concentration. It sniffed a few times, and then proceeded to pick up some of the broken infrastructure to look at what was under it, seemingly searching for something. Lena tried her hardest not to look at the very notorious red substance that stained both the debris and the floor.

Lena was so busy studying the monster that she didn't notice the way Lex was basically dragging her through the crowds, seeking for cover. Noticing Lena's lack of cooperation, Lex turned around, grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her while shouting her name repeatedly over the frightened screams of the masses.

Lena finally looked at her brother and took in his expression. What usually was a cold, indifferent facade that only crumbled to show a warm protectiveness and pride when Lena was around, now was a fusion of fear, confusion and surprise. Just as the oldest Luthor opened his mouth, the cyclops spoke.

"There you are, demigod filth." Lena didn't recognise the language, but she unexplicably understood it. Looking towards the monster again was a mistake, since it was now approaching them with an eagerness in its eye that showed nothing but bad news. 

A boy suddenly stood in between the two siblings and the creature, bow in one hand and an arrow in the other (if Lenas eyes were wide with confusion and fright before, they were falling out of their sockets now), and his back and quiver to them. He shouted something about getting cover and then finding the exit, to then sprint towards the monster. 

Alarms went off on Lena's head. She watched as the boy started to run in circles around the cyclops while throwing arrows at it. Only when Lex tugged her again did she realised her brother was trying to get her somewhere safe. Without meaning to, she shrugged Lex's grip off and quickly scanned the room. Catching glimpse of the check-in counters, she quickly sprinted towards them. With a ringing noise in her ears and panick in her heart, Lena jumped over ine of the desks and ducked under it.

She needed to stop the noise, she needed everything to stop so that she could think clearly, because there was no way a _mythological monster_ was standing in the middle of the airport lobby, there was no way a boy was fighting it, there was no way she could understand said monster and there was _no way_ Lena was actually seeing all of this.

Breathe, Lena. Slow and deep breaths. Fucking breathe. she thought, trying to calm her pounding heart and her ragged breathing. She could here explosions and the monster's growls and screams, as well as some curses he was surely throwing at the boy.

"Lena!" Lex's voice sounded from somewhere behind the desk and over the grunts of frustration the creature was making. Apparently, what that boy was doing was working.

Lex suddenly dropped down from the counter and crouched in front of his little sister. "Lena what are you doing? We have to get out of here before more bombs go off." he said looking over to what Lena supposed was all the commotion. Lena blinked.

"Bombs?" Lena dared to look at the scene in desplay. She had been so caught up before (you know, with the sudden apparition of something that shouldn't exist) that she hadn't picked up the people's behavior. Sure, they were running around and screaming, but they didn't seem to mind that there was a teenage boy with a spear fighting a cyclops. In fact, they seemed unaware of it.

Lena looked back at Lex and studied his face, with a frown. "You can't see it, can you?"

Lex frowned too, and opened his mouth to say something. But he was once again interrupted by the sudden trembling of the ground. The walls and the roof rattled, causing a few more pieces of debris to fall, which, unfortunately, one landed on Lex's head.

"Lex!" Lena screamed as she hurried to catch his heavy body before he fell, and worsen his injury. She cradled his head with her hands and looked up, screaming for help. She almost cried in relief when she saw another boy running towards them. At least, before se took notice of his horns. 

"Hey, I'm Dylan. What's your name?" the boy said with a comforting smile and a soft tone, as he crouched in a way that shouldn't have been possible for human legs to perform. But Lena was more focused on getting the hell out of there with her brother alive. 

"Lena." she answered with a slight crack in her voice. 

"Ok, Lena, I'm going to need you to follow me outside, okay? Do you think you can manage that?"

Lena gave him a single nod before looking down at Lex with tears in her eyes. "My brother, he... a piece of the roof hit in the head and I... I can't-" a sob fell from her lips without her permission, not allowing her to finish the sentence.

"Hey hey, don't worry. I'll help you carry him, okay? We'll make it together." Dylan flashed another smile while he took one of Lex's arms and slingin it across his shoulders. Lena nodded again and did the same with the other arm. 

Standing up with Lex was definitely a task, but dragging his heavy body that was just dead weight was like carrying the world. Thankfully Dylan was there to help her, taking most of Lex's weight, even though he wasn't much stronger than Lena. Together and extremely careful of not drawing the cyclops, attention (who was still busy trying to grab the archer, even though he was too slow most of the time), they managed to get to the parking lot through the big hole the monster had left on the wall, and Lena could feel herself relax slightly.

Suddenly, the cyclops bursted through the wall next to the one were the group had just gone through. The creature fell hard on the ground, making it shake, and Lena, Dylan and Lex struggled to keep their balance, to finally lose it completely and making contact with the hot asfalt of the street. The girl looked at the crater where the one eyed monster was now trying to stand up. As the boy she had seen earlier approached it again, extremely exhausted and holding himself up (injuries clearly distributed throughout his whole body), Lena observed how some pipelines on the ground, as well as some cars, were complempletely destroyed as a result of the impact of the monsters fall. Fuel was littered all over around the montster, making it drenched with it.

Lena perked up as an idea popped in her head. Watching as the monster struggled to stand up, Lena adressed Dylan. 

"Tell the boy to keep that thing distracted and in place, and to not get too near it. Stay here, I have an idea." she said, carefully laying on Dylan all of Lex's weight.

"Wha- Wait Lena!" he shouted, but Lena didn't bother to reply or turn around as she ran into the airport again. Sirens could be heard from afar and the space that used to be filled with scared people was now empty, with stone, dust, and bodies covering all the surface. Lena tried to ignore the corpses, and quickly scanned the area, her eyes falling on the souvenir shop she had seen earlier, at last.

Lena hurried towards it and searched through the stack of lighters one that wasn't too hard to light up. She finally settled with one that had a little cartoon of the statue of liberty with the american flag.

Ignoring the blaring alarms of the shop, she ran back outside to see the cyclops being held by thick vines that hadn't been there before, and that seemed to have life of their own. The vines tightened as the monster tried to break free, and new ones grew to replace the few that were being teared apart. 

Where Lena had left Dylan and her brother, she noticed, the archer was now holding Lex, while he watched Dylan, who was a few meters ahead of them playing a flute. Lena noticed how concentrated he was, how he focused when one of the monster got out of the hold of one of the vines, how the melody he was playing was hasty and strong, how he started sweating more and more as he kept playing.

Putting two and two together, Lena looked back at the cyclops as it roared angrily. Taking a deep breath and turnung the lighter on, she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hey, fugly!" the monster turned towards her at the same time the music stopped. It frowned, confused because of the word Lena had used to describe it. "You should realle watch were you land."

With all the strength she had, Lena threw the lighter. She watched eveything as if it were in slow motion, the little flame twirling in the air, the monster's eye widening as the lighter made contact with the fuel on the ground, Dylan running towards her.

Then everything blew up, and Lena's vision turned black.


	2. Daughter of a God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been busy with both school and uni (there's this thing in one of my country's colleges where you can take some classes while being on your last year of school, and i'm doing it lol) so if i took too long i was busy with that (and my lazyness and lack of insipiration)
> 
> with that said, a few things i would like to address: 1. i don't know why i headcannoned maggie as the child of that god, i just couldn't get it out of my head once i did, so don't question it cause i have no idea, 2. kara will probably appear on the next chapter or the following one, depends on how i choose to organize this whole mess, and 3. LOTS OF DIALOGUES IN THIS CHAPTER sorry, and 4. how much do you like mrs. o'leary?
> 
> also, its four am so i didnt proof read, sorry if you find any spelling mistakes or anything like that

It was dark, cold and humid, that was the first thing Lena noticed. The second, was realising she couldn't move or talk, for some reason. She didn't know where she was (even though she supposed it could be a cave or dungeon of some kind), or how she had gotten there, but she knew she had to run, escape, hide, or just do something.

"I did as requested, now I hope you have something planned out. Ancient artefacts should not be handled by your kind, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." a strong, powerful, but sweet, voice suddenly said. Lena squinted her eyes, trying her hardest to see something in the blackness of the cave. Two silhouettes took form a few meters ahead of her, both of them with an arrogant stand, although one was much taller than the other, and seemed to be dressed in a more... ancient way, from what Lena could see (that wasn't very much).

"I can assure you, you wouldn't be able to do it better yourself." the second voice replied, this one with a familiar a cold tone and a bite to it that the first one lacked. Lena recognised the both of them as female now, and she swore she had heard that second voice somewhere.

"Do not mock me, mortal!" the first voice said, angry and quite loud. The kind of loud that resonated throughout all the room, and made Lena's head hurt."Do you think this is the first time I have dealt with my husband's children? The first time I have inflicted pain and suffering upon them? You may have a god complex, but that does not come even close to being a god."

The second woman scoffed."Why help me, then? Don't you have godly chores to do?"

"My plans did not go exactly as I planned, as a whole at least. I mean, the boy did suffer, but he was turned into a god afterwards, so I was not exactly pleased. That does not matter anymore though, it happened centuries ago." she replied, ignoring completely the second question."This time, however, I am choosing to do things a little bit differently."

"So that you can pin it on me in case we were discovered." the second woman was getting impatient, Lena noted.

"It is refreshing to know that some of you aren't as stupid as you seem." Lena could hear the smirk on the first woman's voice and rolled her eyes. She didn't know who this women were or what they were talking about, but she found herself annoyed just by their voices.

"You complain about me having a god complex while you underestimate the abilities of the mortals. But whatever, just give me the shield and I'll do the rest." the second woman countered, already done with the conversation.

Lena watched as the first one nodded, and shuffled with her clothes, taking something from them. As soon as the object was on sight, a bright light emanated of it, blinding Lena for a moment. Squinting, she focused on her surroundings, since Lena couldn't focus on the space occupied by the two women because of the intense light.

She immediately regretted that decision.

Hundreds of stone statues of people were around Lena, with faces of horror and panic. Some of them were on their knees, as if they were begging for their lives, while others seemed to be reaching out to Lena, asking her to help them. All of their stony eyes were looking at Lena, but there was something in their stare, something that reminded her of a dead body, with an eco of what surely was the moment of their death.

The women were no longer there, but Lena didn't care about that as she felt the statues closing in on her. Lena screamed, the suffocating sensation and the pleading, terrified eyes, being too much for her to handle.

\------------

Lena sat up, waking up from her nightmare. Sweat stained her clothes and her breathing was ragged, taking in short gulps of air as she tried to calm down. Something at the corner of her eye called Lena's attention, and she found Dylan sitting in a chair next to her bed with concerned eyes, but a calming smile.

"Hey, Lena" he said, moving to sit in the bed instead, so that he could be closer to Lena. He gently gripped her shoulder, and continued to speak "You okay?"

Lena took a deep breath, held it in for a few a seconds, and released it as she nodded. She looked around the room, taking notice of the other beds where a bunch of kids were resting, with bandages covering their limbs. Where ever she was, it surely wasn't the hospital (or so Lena deduced).

"Where are we, Dylan? Where's Lex?" the girl asked, as she remembered what had happened before she lost consciousness. She started to panic as she realised her big brother wasn't in that room with her. Lena was well aware of Lex's busy schedule, but he would never leave her alone in a place she didn't know. He wasn't like that.

He wasn't Lillian.

"Don't worry, he's fine. We left him in the hospital with a concussion two days ago, but he should be getting out by tomorrow, tops." he studied her face for a moment, the corner of his mouth tilting up slightly. "We were a little bit more concerned about you, actually. It took you a while to wake up after your not-so-little number at the airport." Lena's eyes widened.

"I was out for two whole days? And what are you talking about, what happened?"

Dylan scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Well, it's kind of a really long explanation, but... long story short, you blew up the airport and the explosion may have made you fly like, quite a lot of meters."

Lena blinked.

Dylan blinked back.

"Please say some-"

"I blew up the whole airport." Lena said in disbelief. "This is bad. Like, seriously fucked up, could-go-to-jail, bad. What if I was caught on camera? Oh god, it looks like a terrorist attack, I could be a wanted criminal right now. Shit fuck, how am I supposed to explain this to my mother? Fuck, my mother. She will not only kick my ass, but she'll also put me in jail herself. And the press, the press. God I'm so, so fucked right n-"

"Woah, woah, breathe Lena, breathe. You're not a criminal." Dylan said, trying to appease the girl who was pacing nervously while she rambled."I mean, you did blow up a part of the airport and a few planes, and the authorities do see it as a terrorist attack, but they have nothing to prove that it was you. The cameras were disabled during the fight with the cyclops apparently."

"But I now that I did it. You're not helping, Dylan." Lena groaned, eyes wide with realisation."Oh god, how many casualties are there? How many people did I kill?" the boy shrank in fear as Lena grabbed him by the arms and shook him slightly. "Tell me, Dylan!"

"I don't really think he can tell you if you frighten him, Ms. Luthor." Lena's head turned so quickly towards the door, she gave herself whiplash. Standing (sitting?) in the doorway, was a brown haired man in a wheelchair. His eyes were serious, but patient, and he stared at Lena like he could understand her despair and desperation. Lena looked back at Dylan and slowly released him from her grasp. Embarrased, she whispered a small "sorry", and trained her eyes on the floor. Lena liked to consider herself as a composed and calm person, so to lose her temper that way was quite uncommon for her. She could only imagine what Lillian would say.

( _"Now Lena, that is no attitude for a lady. Keep in mind that if you can't respect others and treat them cordially, they won't respect you."_ Bullshit. People didn't respect Lena either way, but she still remained composed)

"It's okay, a friend of mine got his beard ripped once so I can't really complain." Dylan said, trying to lighten the mood, and despite her fear and confusion, Lena managed to smile back at him.

"I really hope this isn't a bad time, but I'd wish to speak with Ms. Luthor in private, Dylan." the man said again. Dylan gave him a single nod before looking at and approaching Lena -who was giving him her most desperate pleading stare- again.

"He's a good guy, okay? He won't hurt you. From now on, no one will. I can promise you that." the half-boy-half-something-else said, while rubbing Lena's arm in a soothing way. Dylan gave her another quick smile before walking towards the man and the door to get leave the room. Before he could though, the man stopped him, and whispered something that Lena couldn't quite manage to hear. Dylan nodded yet again, and fully exited the room.

Lena and Mystery Wheelchair Man (tm) stared at each other for a few second -or minutes, Lena wasn't really counting and time was a concept created by the human race anyway- until he rolled out of the room as he gestured with his hand for Lena to follow him. 

Truth was, as much as Lena wanted to rebel and question everything this man was telling her to do (like a good old teenager would), she wanted answers, and the longer she spent without them, the more restless she grew. Even if her ADHD and dyslexia were a mild case, they still affected her in situations of distress or nervousness (which is why Lena always tried to keep her unbothered and calm composure). So, she followed this bearded stranger down a hallway of the wooden building without complaint. 

 _At least he can't really hurt me unless he has a weapon. Or leads me to a room full of ninjas._ Lena thought, and then shook her head. Rational thinking, Lena. Not the best time to wander.

The man entered a room and Lena went after him. The place looked to be a fusion between an office and a one bedroom apartment, with a single desk with a computer and a boombox on top of it, as well as a full-screen tv and a record player. But what caught Lena's attention the most -besides the ridiculous amount of bronze that covered the office- was the wall full of pictures. Pictures of teens of different ages, ethnicities, skin colors, genders, heights, all of them with big smiles on their faces- and an orange t-shirt. Some of them had armors on, while others carried weapons such as swords, spears, and tridents. One boy even had a hammer slung over his shoulders, with his sheepish smirk and smudged face he almost looked like a young Lex that had been working on a new project. Lena smiled sadly.

"You could be up there some day, you know," the man said from behind his desk. He had been studying her with careful eyes while she studied the pictures, hanging there almost as an altar, as a monument, as a fond reminder. " If you choose to stay, that is."

Lena didn't tear her eyes away from the photos. "With all due respect sir, I don't know where I am," she settled on a picture with two girls hugging, one blonde and the other one brunette "I don't know how I got here," the blonde was giving the camera a megawatt grin, while the brunette seemed to be trying to get out of the embrace with a fond smile "and, I don't even know who  _you_ are" Lena finished, finally turning to glare at him. The man raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. He pointed in the general direction of the chair across the desk, inviting Lena to sit down, which she reluctantly did so.

"Very well. My name is Chiron, Activities Director. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lena Luthor" he said, extending his hand for Lena to shake. She reached out doubtfully, but still managed to get firm grip on his callous hand. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

The young Luthor stared at Chiron.

"I'm sorry, Camp what?"

"Half-Blood. You must be familiar with the term, half-" Chiron started explaining while stroking his beard.

"Yes, I know what 'half-blood' means, I just... _What?_ Why? I mean, as far as I know both of my parents are white, although I'm not entirely sure since I was adopted but-"

"Lena" Chiron interrupted her ramble softly. "This 'half-blood' doesn't refer to the mix of ethnicities- not precisely, at least, it's not the one the name of the camp is referring to."

The girl frowned and cocked her head to the side, confused as to what the man was saying. Chiron shook his head as she opened her mouth to speak again.

"That is a matter that will be explained later. Now, I'm sure you want to know what happened at the airport?" Lena perked up at that, not missing the severity of his tone while he said that.

"I- Yes, please." Chiron nodded.

"After your little... Improvisation, Dylan and Adam- the other boy in the scene- decided to bring you and your brother to the camp so that we could attend your wounds. Dylan took notice of your scent immediately, so he knew we would be able to help you here. However, your brother -Lex, is it?-, we don't really have the resources to treat him since he's a mortal, so Argus, a member of the staff here at the camp, drove him to the closest hospital. He's the one keeping an eye -or a few- on him, and can keep you up to date on your brother's condition. Although I'm pretty sure he's being released soon." he finished his explanation and waited patiently for Lena to say something. The girl was speechless, and with more questions than ever.  _Scent?_ What was that supposed to mean? And what was that about her brother being a mortal, and not being able to treat him? Surely this camp couldn't be that prehistorical.

Lena swallowed her new inquiries, and asked the one that had already bee up on her mind for quite some time now.

"That thing at the airport, that was a cyclops, right?"

"Yes."

"That was a real, flesh and bone, Greek, mythological creature? I'm not crazy or anything like that?"

"Yes, and no, you're not." Lena narrowed her eyes.

"Then how come only Dylan, that kid Adam, and me could see it?"

Chiron smiled as a knock on the door cut their conversation short. Looking at the source of their interruption, Lena found herself staring at a brunette girl a few years older than her. Her chocolaty eyes were focused on Chiron, a lazy grin plastered on her face (accentuating what Lena was sure were the cutest dimples she had ever seen). She was dressed all in black (black leather jacket, black jeans, black combat boots, black belt,  _black sword_ hanging from said belt), except for the orange t-shirt that all of the teens in the pictures were wearing.

"You summoned me, Chiron? I'm pretty sure satanic rituals are the fastest way to contact me this days." the newly arrived said, frowning as she finally took notice of Lena, and Chiron' wheelchair. "What are you doing on that thing? You hate it."

"Didn't want to startle Lena, our new camper here. I couldn't predict what her reaction to my true form could have been, so I decided to play safe. But now that you've spoiled it, I guess there is no point in keep hiding it." he said as he rolled out of the desk. Lena was about to ask about this 'true form' when her eyes went wide at what she was watching. Two horse legs were starting to detach from the inert limbs on the chair, and the chair itself. A whole horse back, hip, and back legs, as well as a hairy tail followed, leaving an empty wheelchair behind, and a much, much taller Chiron.

"Holy shit." Lena breathed at the same time the girl laughed and said "Show off."

"You're a centaur." Lena continued as she stood. "No, you're _the_ centaur. Chiron, the trainer of heroes, centaur."

Chiron raised his eyebrows in pleased surprise "That would be correct, Ms. Luthor. Most of the new campers don't know who I am until they start our Greek Mythology course, so please excuse my shocked state." Lena blushed.

"I took an interest in mythology on fifth grade. Never really went away." she said with a shy smile, as Chiron's eyes glinted with something resembling pride. 

"That's all really nice, and I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly am I here?" the brunette interrupted, yet again, with a sigh.

"Oh, Lena, this is Maggie Sawyer, she'll give you a tour around the camp."

"I will?" 

"Yes, Maggie." Chiron said in exasperation. "Don't act like I don't notice how bored you are without Alex here. This is my way of forcing you to make friends."

Lena wondered if she had any say in this. She had never had any friends, all of her classmates at boarding school were just acquaintances, and even though they got along just fine, their interactions never went beyond a greeting in the hallway or a project for some class. But, Lena figured, this Maggie chick didn't seem like a bad start on her friendship debut. 

 "Okay, calm your horses, old man." Maggie answered, raising her hands above her head in surrender, but sporting a playful smirk anyway. "Shall I give her the introductory talk before taking her to Cabin Eleven?"

"That would be ideal, yes." Chiron nodded.

"'Kay. Follow me, newbie, we've got a lot to see and discuss." Maggie said, addressing Lena before leaving the room. Lena looked briefly at Chiron, who gave her a polite nod and a lazy military salute, and followed Maggie out of the room and into the hallway.

\------------

Lena observed how wide the hallways were, and supposed that the building was, in fact, a house, or a cottage. But Lena's analysis of her temporary place of residency didn't last long, as she collided with something warm and kind of stuff.

"Watch where you are going kid." an unpleasant voice called. The voice belonged to an annoyed looking man, with shaggy and unkempt, dark hair, drinking a diet coke and wearing a dirty Hawaiian shirt. As Lena was about to reply, equally annoyed by his rudeness, Maggie put her arm over her shoulders in a tight half hug, with enough strength to shut Lena up.

"Mr. D, Hi! How are you? It's been a while since I've last seen you." Maggie squeaked out quickly, to which Mr. D only raised his eyebrows.

"Miserable and sober, as always Magda." for some reason, Maggie didn't correct him (and in consequence increased Lena's annoyance). He looked Lena up and down before speaking again. "Is this the new girl? Lola Looper?"

"It's Lena Luthor, actually." Lena bit back. Mr. D shrugged.

"Same thing. Anyways, Is Chiron inside, Malia? It's time for our perichle game."

"Yep, he's right in his office, sir." Maggie answered easily. Mr. D went on his way without so much as a thank you or goodbye, leaving the two girls standing a few feet away of the front door.

 _What a mess of a man. I hope people are better than that around here,_ Lena thought, as they continued their walk.

"Careful with that one, L, you don't want him as an enemy, trust me." Maggie said, like if she had been reading her mind, before opening the doors, and let the blinding light get thouth them.

As Lena stepped out of the house –and the porch too– and her vision accommodated to the new brightness, she started to distinguish the landscape around them. Green fields spread before them for miles until, on one side, it reached a forest, on another one, strawberry fields, and on the last one, a hill with a pine on top. a few meters away there was a volleyball court, where some kids were playing, and Lena could distinguish a lake not too far, as well as some buildings beyond it. From the position of the sun, Lena assumed it was a little bit before noon, and she held her breath as the beauty of Camp Half-Blood hit her at once.

"Okay, first stop on Maggie Sawyer's Ultimate Aboveground Tour," Maggie yelled and clapped suddenly, startling Lena and drawing her attention back to her. She was looking at the house (suspicion confirmed), instead of the view behind them. It was a two story house, with an attic and a porch that seemed to go all around it, painted in blue."The Big House! Mainly, the quests planning and counselors meetings happen here, although the infirmary is also in there, as you very well know. Chiron and Mr. D –the horrible director of Camp Half-Blood- reside here as well. In the past, the Oracle of Delphi used to be kept in the attic, but with the spirit moving from that old corpse to an actual living human being, we had to give the poor girl a room. After all, the attic is not the most habitable place, I'll tell you that." Maggie looked at Lena again with a dazzling smile. "Any questions?"

Lena just stood there with her mouth hanging open, staring at Maggie with wide eyes like a dumb person. "Oracle? And ' _moving from an old corpse'?_ "

Maggie scratched the back of her head, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I probably should have asked how much did you know... How much do you know, again?"

"Oh, you know, just how I got here, and that there are half human-half animal beings all around me, and that I _actually_ saw a real monster and what should be a character from a myth, but that's all." Lena answered with sarcastic aggression. Her frustration was still bubbling up inside of her, and things were starting to make less and less sense.

"So not much." Maggie sighed. "First things first, do you know anything about the Greek gods and the Greek myths?"

Lena scoffed "Yeah, of course."

"Well, they are all real. The gods, the monsters, the myths; every single one of those tales actually happened, and all of the heroes of those stories? All of those demigods? They used to train in a place like Camp Half-Blood, but according to their respective times. That's what Camp Half-Blood is, a safe place for demigods, children of a god and a mortal, to train and try to live without having monsters behind our tails every two minutes. And you, Lena, are one of us."

The young Luthor just stared at Maggie, processing everything.

"You're joking."

"I wish. Would've saved me a lot of unnecessary situations with less than pleasant beings, believe me. In fact, some of them were caused by Mr. D- who, by the way, is Dionysus"

Lena's hand slowly went to her head, and tugged on her roots a little, trying to wake up in the case she was dreaming all of that.

"That's not possible. I can't be the daughter of a god, I'm just... me." she said in distress. Lena couldn't quite believe it. If it would have been aliens, sure, she could see it. After all, it was impossible that Earth was the only habitable planet with the infinite amount of universes and dimensions out there. But gods?

And it's not that she couldn't believe the part of the monsters either. There had been way too many strange cases of unexplainable events to not consider their existence. It's just that, as someone who relied on science for almost everything, finding out that there were entities - _gods_ \- that went beyond all of the laws of nature and space... It wasn't easy to digest.

"How much do you know about your real parents?"

The question threw Lena off. What did her parents have to do with anything?

"Barely anything, I was adopted when I was four by the Luthors, and they didn't know anything about them either. Just that they had died..." Lena trailed off as she analyzed how... weird that actually was. She had no memories of her biological parents, and their adoptive ones didn't know anything about them either? She had to admit, it was sort of fishy.

"Well, one of them did, but the other one... the other one is very much alive." Maggie grabbed the inside of her elbows gently, and lowered Lena's arms, so that they could now make eye contact. The brown eyed girl had glint of understanding in her stare, as if she had gone through the same crisis Lena was experiencing right now (and to be honest, she probably did). "Come on, you can ask me anything on our way to the arena."

\------------

They resumed their walk as Maggie talked aimlessly about the buildings they passed: the amphitheater, the arts and crafts building, the climbing wall, etc. It wasn't until they reached what Maggie called the dining pavilion, that Lena spoke again.

"How do I find out which god is my mother or father?" Lena asked, her eyes trained on the ground. Maggie smiled sympathetically.

"They usually claim their respective children after a while, or after they've proved themselves. That's for the lucky half-bloods."

Lena raised her head to look at Maggie. "And the unlucky ones?"

"They remain unclaimed, with no knowledge of who their godly parent is. Sometimes they try to guess, depending on whether they have a mortal father or mother. But since you were adopted and know nothing about your biological family, I think it's not going to be that easy." Maggie's smile turned sad and diverted her eyes to look too, at the ground. Lena just nodded, disillusioned, before frowning, and looking at Maggie again.

"What about you? Who is your godly parent?"

Maggie's smile fell completely after that, coldness suddenly clouding her eyes. With noticeable stiffness, she whispered "Hades."

"Hades, as in God of the Underworld, Hades?" Lena gaped.

"Yep, that's daddy. Now, as I was saying..." the daughter of Hades resumed her explanation about the traditions of the dining pavilion, and Lena didn't question the sudden change of topic. According to Maggie, every cabin had a table assigned, and before eating, everyone had to throw a portion of their food to the big bonfire in the middle of the pavilion, as a sacrifice to the gods.

As they approached the twenty cabins, Lena took notice of how they made the shape of the omega, the last letter on the Greek alphabet, and how across them, a new set of cabins were being built.

"These," Maggie pointed to the cabins "are the new 'home, sweet home'.  The cabins' order is determined by the importance of the god. For example, Zeus' is one, Hera's is two, Poseidon's is three, and so on. Although Hades' cabin is number thirteen because of a management problem, or that's what I was told. Apparently it wasn't included in the original construction plans of Camp Half-Blood, but it was already here when I arrived, so, doesn't really matter. Depending on who your godly parent is, that's the cabin where you'll be staying, and, for the unclaimed demigods, Hermes' cabin has an acceptance policy that allows all unclaimed demigods to stay there. And so, Cabin Eleven is where _you_ 'll be staying. For now, at least."

Lena studied Cabin Eleven for a moment. It was a brown, simple cabin, with a caduceus hanging above the door, as it was Hermes' most noticeable symbol. She didn't see a problem with staying in there for a few days.

Maggie knocked on the door three times. "Mike! I know you're in there! I got the new chick here." As soon as she finished the sentence, the door opened to reveal a dark haired boy with a charming smirk -although Lena immediately hated it- that screamed mischief and bad news.

"Sawyer" he greeted Maggie shortly, then directed his smile and extended hand towards Lena. "Hi, Mike Daxam, son of Hermes. Most people call me Mon-el around here, but you can call me whatever and whenever you want." he winked. Lena had to swallow a gag, as Maggie grimaced at his poor atempt at flirting.

"Lena Luthor. Also, not interested, thanks." she replied without taking his hand. Now it was Mon-el's turn to grimace.

"Ouch, tough crowd. Anyways, come in" he said as he stepped to the side, letting the two girls in. "Welcome to our humble abode, I guess."

The cabin wasn't much different on the inside compared to the outside. It was brown as well, and it would've been quite spacious if it weren't for the ridiculous amount of bunk beds in there. There were a few campers laying on said beds, either sleeping or attending their wounds. Lena's attention, however, focused on one little Dylan, who was playing his flute, sitting on one bottom bunk, with a bag full of clothes next to him. As soon as he spotted her, he smiled brightly and beckoned Lena to come closer.

"Hi again." the boy said, standing up. "How are you holding up, Lena?"

"I have to admit, I've been better. It's all still a bit confusing" Lena smiled slightly.

"Yeah, about that..." Dylan fiddled with his fingers nervously, and diverted his golden eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry for bringing you here with no notice at all. Like, we satyrs are supposed to protect demigods,you know? So that's why I did it, but I should have given you a heads up. It really is a lot to take in, and-"

"Dylan, it's fine" Lena interrupted "Really. I could be dead right now, as well as my brother if it weren't for you. Don't sweat it, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for." she smiled. Dylan released a deep breath and smiled back. "So, a satyr, huh? How cool is it to be half-goat"

He laughed "Yeah, it has its disadvantages trust me. Going on undercover missions or quests is really... uncomfortable for us."

"I see you've found your bed... and Dylan." Maggie cut in on their conversation. She pointed to the bag of clothes on the bed. "I suppose that is Lena's new wardrobe?" 

Lena hadn't really cared about what she was wearing, but now that she was reminded that clothes existed, she found herself looking down at her outfit. Someone had changed her favorite flannel for one of the camp orange t-shirts. Her black jeans were full of dirt and teared here and there, as well as her Chuck Taylor, but they could be washed and repaired easily.

"Oh! Yeah, I figured that if you're going to stay here at Camp Half-Blood you were going to need new clothes. I couldn't really grab your suitcase." Dylan teased, and Lena actually laughed.

"I figured, it probably blew up with the whole place." the green eyed girl frowned "Which reminds me, I should probably get a new phone and call Lex to tell him about all of this."

Both Maggie's and Dylan's eyes widened in alarm, and they were quick to stop that line of thinking.

"That's not a good idea-"

"Demigods and technology don't blend-"

"Give a demigod a phone and it's like, tying a rabbit to a tree so the fox can find it and hunt it."

"Yeah, and mortals can't see neither the monsters nor the gods-"

"With the exception of a few special ones that can-"

"So you shouldn't tell your brother about everything I told you."

Lena stared at the both of them like if they were mental patients who had escaped the hospital.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure Chiron has already called the members of your family telling them you were admitted into some pre-college summer camp, or something." Dylan finished.

"Okay... so no phone?" Lena asked with caution. Both of her new friends shook her head.

Maggie threaded a hand through her hair. "Come on, you can change later, we still have to see the forge, armory, stables, and finally, the arena. You coming, Dylan?"

They boy looked at Lena "If it's okay with you..." Lena gave him an incredulous look.

"Of course it is, loser. Lets get done with this tour."

\------------

"Behold, the all mighty arena of the demigods!" Maggie shouted dramatically while opening the doors. There were training dummies as well as weapons, armors and shields, designed to be used only in training, all over the place. Some campers were sparring, while others were practicing their own technique individually. Everyone was being supervised by a stiff man who wandered aimlessly around the room, sometimes correcting a kid's stand, or the way they held their sword. "That, is J'onn J'onzz, the swordsman trainer, or every-existing-weapon trainer, really, and his wife, M'gann M'orzz, teaches the Greek mythology course. They are both really nice, but strict, although that's beside the point. Here's were you'll spend most of your time, learning how to defend yourself and kill monsters and other enemies properly, with J'onn as your lead trainer, and me of, course, as an occasional adviser. And adversary, once you know the basics." Maggie finished with a playful smirk. Lena smirked back.

"Not even my first day here and you already wanna pick a fight? Damn Sawyer, you're a feisty one." the green eyed girl teased.

"Technically, it's your third day, and Maggie only wants to fight you so that she can improve her fighting skills and kick Alex's butt, which, not gonna happen, Mags. Where is she, any-" Dylan let out a high pitched scream as something big, furry and black hit Lena with full force and pinned her down to the floor. Lena tried her hardest to push away the heavy weight on top of her (that didn't allow her to breathe properly), but as soon as she felt something wet and scratchy being dragged through her whole neck and face, Lena stopped fighting and looked up. Right there, just above of her face, was the largest dog snout Lena had ever seen. She closed her eyes as the humongous dog barked excitedly at her face, and licked her again.

"And this, is Mrs. O'Leary, the camp's pet hell hound. Mrs. O'Leary, this is Lena." Maggie said, trying to stifle her laughter. "I think she likes you, Luthor."

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock." Lena groaned while getting the saliva out of her eyes. Mrs. O'Leary barked again, and, despite still being crushed by her weight and covered in her mouth fluid, Lena laughed, and scratched the side of her head. "Good girl, Mrs. O'Leary, good girl." 

Once Mrs. O'Leary stood up to greet Maggie properly, Dylan helped Lena getting up. The satyr had a scowl on his face, disgusted at the amount of saliva covering Lena's face.

"I think it's time to show you the showers." he said.

"You think?" Lena replied, but as soon as the words left her mouth, a destroyed dummy was thrown at her feet. Looking up from the dummy, they found an expectant Mrs. O'Leary wagging her tail rapidly.   

"Looks like I've been replaced as a play date. Throw it until she gets tired, Lena. It's a fairly good training start." the daughter of Hades said once she was standing next to her friends.

And, as she struggled pathetically to throw the dummy a far away distance for Mrs. O'Leary to fetch, and her new and unconventional friends laughed at her, Lena realized that she wouldn't really mind spending her whole summer in that camp. Sure, she was still surprised with Mrs. O'Leary's size and mere existence, with Dylan's and Chiron's lower bodies, with the fact that  _gods_ were real and had children with humans, but, she didn't reject the idea of all of it being real. And so, for the first time in a long time, Lena found herself excited about what the future had in store for her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, there it is. let me know if there are any mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me in tumblr as xmegas and in twitter as @sluthorin i mostly tweet in spanish, but come and be supercorp trash with me.
> 
> feel free to comment, and give feedback and/or constructive criticism


End file.
